American Bomber
by Data64
Summary: The story of Jack an Auroa bomber pilot


_Note:_ I do not own Conquer and Conquer Generals or Zero Hour I only play the games they are the property of EA games

Enjoy because this is my first fan fiction and i want to be reviewed!

_American bomber_

6 pm October 1st 2020

Jack was a pilot with amazing skills was sitting in the cockpit of his Aurora Bomber stationed at MacDill Air Force BaseFlorida when all of a sudden a new pilot runs up to him and says

"Jack General Granger is requesting to see you in his office he says he has an urgent top secret mission for you"

"Really now this is interesting ill be there in a minute tell the general I need to call my family and tell them I won't be home for dinner" responded jack

A moment's later jack arrived at General Malcolm "Ace" Grangers tent office with granger looking at what seemed to appear as a map of the city of Falluja, Iraq

"General what seems to be the problem" said Jack

"Jack I'm glad you're here I have a top secret assignment for you" responded Granger

"I'm listening" said Jack

"I hear you are a master pilot with that Aurora bomber of yours and have been able to pull off 20 successful missions is that correct or do I have the wrong man here?" replied the general

"That is correct general I am an excellent pilot amongst my fellow men." Responded Jack

"Good then this will be an easy task for you we have confirmation that a the vile terrorist organization Known as the Global liberation army or G.L.A have seized the city of Falluja and a Chinese base located there now its not like we cant take it back its just that in the center of that base is a Scud Storm but not just any 9 ordinary Scuds they have always used. These have a new Warhead on them.A warhead with the power of 20 Chinese Nukes each so if they are to be launched then goodbye all of humanity luckily they are unarmed so we only gave a short amount of time before the are armed because they G.L.A scientists are not that smart with nuclear weaponry. This is where you come in soldier we have upgraded your plane to carry two bombs instead of one but instead of making it heavier we have given it a new material making it lighter and slightly faster. But even that wont help you we have scanned the base defenses of the area and they are impenetrable but your plane is fast enough to get you into the area but not out but as soon as you send us confirmation that you have destroyed the scuds we will commence a full scale bombing run so I suggest you duck for cover you will have a 2 king raptor escort so don't engage your afterburners If things get a little hairy. But our scientists say that if you can destroy the nearby power plant with your second bomb you can cut off the power to the Chinese defenses the G.L.A have seized increasing your chances of survival that's the good news the bad news is that even if you cut off power the G.L.A's original base defenses are infantry and the don't required power so lets hope you have good maneuver skills from all that training you had."

"Sounds tough but I can do it" said Jack with confidence

"I hope your right jack" said Granger

10 pm October 3, 2020

Jack was stationed on the USS Washington near the coast of the Mediterranean Sea awaiting clearance for lift off. First his 2 king raptor escort took off then him. As soon as the hit the border of Iraq 2 Chinese MIG's had launched two missiles loaded with the hot flammable liquid know as Black napalm directly at the king raptors. Lucky for them they had laser point defense systems shooting down the missiles and defending them OR SO THEY THOUGH then the MIG's charged right at the king raptors and breeched the hull of the two planes.

"KAMAKAZIS! THAT TACTIC HASN'T BEEN USED SINCE WW2 BY THE JAPS………..AHHHHHH!" screamed out a pilot as they both crashed landed by the giant ring of defense the G.L.A

"Engage afterburners ………..NOW!" jack said as he pushed the button to engage the after burners"

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!", "CLIP HIS WINGS!" said G.L.A soldiers as sirens began to ring with hundreds of infantry coming out of their tents with their weapons loaded.

As soon as jack had reached the scud storm he dropped a bomb on a huge explosion had gone of. His next target the electrical power plant near the rubble of a scud storm, bullets and missiles were flying ever where but the were no match for jacks super sonic speed then as soon as he was in range the 2nd bomb was dropped therefore cutting of all power to the Chinese defenses the G.L.A stole then as soon as the smoke cleared jack said on his radio.

"Target is neutralized!"

That's when Granger said

"Excellent! Scramble the jets and the bombers! And where's my flight suit!"

"You're what?" said a private

"You heard me soldier I was born a pilot and I'll die a pilot!"

Jack was near the ring of defense low on fuel since he had to engage his after burners to get into the base but he couldn't get out with such low fuel so he had to eject for his own safety of his life so he ejected and as he landed he pulled out his antique .44 Magnum given to him by his father that's when all of a sudden a G.L.A soldier came near him but it was too late jack had shot him and stole his AK-47 and prepares to fight his way out if he had to but that's when the bombing run began and he immediately ducked for cover as the bombs were dropped and the entire base's line of defense and base itself then jack launched a flare giving his location to a squad of humvees send to inspect the destruction to kill any remaining forces and to rescue jack if he were alive. Jack however was injured with a big open gash on his arm because as the bombing run went on pieces of debris flew everywhere therefore hitting jack but as soon as they found him he passed out.

6 am October 20th 2020

Jack awoke from his coma which lasted 17 days because the doctors gave him a chemical started coma for him to sleep the worst of the pain since the injury he had on his arm was beyond repair so they had to remove it but as he awoke he saw the sight of his loving family sitting next to him along with Granger with a medal in his hand as well as his left arm missing.

"Here you go Jack a shiny new medal for supreme flying skills and surviving a massive bombing run. Thanks to you we are a step closer to everlasting peace and ridding the earth of the Global Liberation Army and their massive use of toxic weaponry."

"Thank you general" replied jack

_**The End**_

**__**

NOW REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
